fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Dream Pretty Cure!
Angel Dream Pretty Cure! (エンジェルドリームプリキュア！''Enjeru Dorīmu Purikyua!) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons and the first of a new generation. The main theme is based on Love, Angels and Heaven. Story *Angel Dream Pretty Cure! Episodes'' The princess of the Kingdom of Angels sent the powers of love, miracles, wishes and gracefulness to earth to save it from Cerberus, the lord of evil beings. He wanted to destroy them and bring darkness over the world. Guarded by the little Fairy of Love, Suki, these powers found their new owners, two young girls who are now able to become the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Kotenshi Ae (好天使エイ Kōtenshi Ei) / Cure Cupid (キュアキューピッド Kyua Kyūpiddo) Ae is a caring person who loves to help other people with their problems. She sometimes cares more about other than herself. Because of this, she is very bad at school and sports. Her alter ego is Cure Cupid (キュアキューピッド Kyua Kyūpiddo) and she holds the power of love. Tsunetomo Tsubasa (常友つばさ Tsunetomo Tsubasa) / Cure Guardian (キュアガーディアン Kyua Gādian) Tsubasa is very popular. She is a really nice person, who is nice everyone around her. Tsubasa is a really good student and a even better friend. Her alter ego is Cure Guardian (キュアガーディアン Kyua Gādian) and she holds the power of miracles. Mascots Suki (スキ Suki) Suki is the main mascot of this season. She comes from the Kingdom of Angels. She always ends her sentences with "~ki". Cupie (キュピ Kyupi) Cupie is the spirit of love, who gives Ae the power to transform into Cure Cupid. Purity (ピュアリッティー Pyuarittī) Purity is the spirit of miracle, who gives Tsubasa the power to transform into Cure Guardian. Villains Cerberus (ケルベロス Keruberosu) Cerberus is the main villain of this season. His goal is to bring darkness over the world. Akakios (アキャキアズ Akyakiazu) The first villain to show up. Angra Mainyu (アングラマイニュ Angura Mainyu) The second villain to show up. Nina (ニーナ Nīna) The third villain to show up. Rajani (ラジャニー Rajanī) The fourth villain to show up. Kichiku (キチッカ Kichikka) The monsters in this season. Minor Characters Kotenshi Malak (好天使マラク Kōtenshi Maraku) Malak is Ae's older brother. Kotenshi Airi (好天使あいり Kōtenshi Airi) Airi is Ae's younger sister. Kotenshi Mi (好天使美 Kōtenshi Mi) Mi is Malak, Airi and Ae's mother. Tsunetomo Lee (常友リー Tsunetomo Rī) Lee is Tsubasa's mother. Tsunetomo Mei (常友メイ Tsunetomo Mei) Mei is Tsubasa's sister. Locations *'Kingdom of Angels' (キングダム・オブ・エンジェルズ Kingudamu Obu Enjeruzu) - Suki's homeworld *'Cloud Street' (雲通り Kumotōri) - The girls hometown. *'Hisakata Academy' (久方学院 Hisakata Gakuin) - The school the girls attend *'Red Fire Castle' (赤火城 Aka Hishiro) - The villains homeworld Items *'Holy Wing Changer' (ホーリーウィングチェンジャー Hōrī U~ingu chenjā) - The girls transformation item. They transform by saying Honey Star! Pretty Cure! Holy Wing! *'Cupid Bow' *'Guardian Sword' Movies *'Pretty Cure All Stars ♥ Big Charge! Anniversary Festival GoGo!' *'Fly! Pretty Cure Angel Wings! Taimu toraberu!! Watashitachi no kako, genzai, mirai!' (映画飛ぶ！プリキュアエンジェルウイング！タイムトラベル！私たちの過去、現在、未来！''Fly! Pretty Cure Angel Wings! Timetravel!! My past, my present and my future!) Trivia *''Fly! Pretty Cure Angel Wings! has some similarities with Fresh Pretty Cure! *''Fly! Pretty Cure Angel Wings!'' is the second Pretty Cure season in which the Cure talk during their transformation, following Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Gallery References Category:Fly! Pretty Cure Angel Wings! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation